knight_rider_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight Automatic Robotic Rover
K.A.R.R. (acronym for Knight Automatic Robotic Rover) was a Prototype computer A.I. that controls the high-tech Knight Prototype, a black Chevorlet camaro ZL1 automobile that was the Prototype of the car of the future. Origin and background K.A.R.R. was the prototype of the car of the future originally designed by Wilton Knight and built by his company Knight Industries. Upon completion of the vehicle, K.A.R.R's CPU was installed and activated. However, the programming made the computer potentially dangerous. The project was put on hold and the car was placed in storage until a solution could be found. Unlike K.I.T.T, whose primary directive is the preservation of human life, K.AR.R. was programmed for self-preservation, making him a ruthless and unpredictable threat. He does not appear as streetwise as K.I.T.T. He is very naïve and inexperienced, with a child-like perception of the world. This occasionally allows people to take advantage of his remarkable capabilities for their own gain. Despite this, he does ultimately consider himself superior and unstoppable and due to his programming, the villains don't usually get very far. K.A.R.R. demonstrates a complete lack of respect or loyalty, going so far on one occasion as to eject its driver to save weight and increase its odds of escape. History 1982 Once K.I.T.T. was constructed, it was presumed that the prototype K.A.R.R. had been deactivated and dismantled. However, the latter did not occur and K.A.R.R. was placed in storage and forgotten following the death of Wilton Knight. When two thieves break into the warehouse where K.A.R.R. is "sleeping", they unwittingly reactivate him, and he escapes. When the two thieves realize how useful the vehicle could be, they use K.A.R.R. to go on a crime spree. Michael and K.I.T.T. are sent to recover K.A.R.R. before anyone becomes hurt. Fearful of being taken back to storage and certain deactivation, K.A.R.R. was unwilling to go back to the Foundation, and he flees when Michael and K.I.T.T. come looking for him. K.A.R.R.'s only weakness was his primary directive of self-preservation, and Michael uses this to his advantage. When K.A.R.R. threatens to destroy K.I.T.T. in a head-on collision, Michael plays chicken with him, knowing K.A.R.R. will veer out of K.I.T.T.'s path in order to protect himself. Unable to stop in time, K.A.R.R. drives off a cliff and seemingly explodes in the ocean. 1984 K.A.R.R. was only believed to have been destroyed. he was damaged and ended up buried in the sand on the beach below the cliffs. When the tide goes out, a young couple stumbles upon the partially buried car, digs it out, and reactivates it. This time, K.A.R.R. is furious and had only one clear motive: revenge against Michael and K.I.T.T. K.A.R.R. forces the young couple to disguise him and then drive him around to carry out his plans. In a ravine, K.A.R.R. challenges Michael and K.I.T.T. to a final showdown. After releasing the young couple, K.A.R.R. fires a stolen laser and damages K.I.T.T. However, Michael and K.I.T.T. destroy K.A.R.R.'s laser by reflecting the beam back to the emitter. Damaged, K.A.R.R. prepares for another attack. K.I.T.T. and K.A.R.R. both turbo boost and collide in mid-air. K.A.R.R. is blown to pieces. Michael and K.I.T.T. survive the impact; however in the end amongst the wreckage, K.A.R.R.'s CPU module is lying undamaged on the ground, with its LED still flickering. K.A.R.R.'s Features K.A.R.R. is loaded with special features, most of which could be activated by buttons on panels to either side of the steering wheel or on a console on the ceiling of the interior. K.A.R.R. underwent a major modification during a refit in 2016. Some of K.A.R.R.'s features include the following: * Computer AI - The "brain" of K.A.R.R. was the Knight Prototype Microprocessor, the center of a "self-aware" cybernetic logic module that allowed K.A.R.R. to think, learn, communicate and interact with humans. Although the belief that K.A.R.R. was truly sentient was never discussed on the show, K.A.R.R. was fully aware of himself. K.A.R.R.'s reaction time is one nanosecond, and his memory capacity is 1,000 megabits. For the latter, it is uncertain whether or not active RAM or hard drive space was being discussed. K.A.R.R.'s future capacity is unlimited. ** The system could drive the car better than a human operator could. *** He could provide music, video and video games via an in-dash entertainment system. * Molecular Bonded Shell - K.A.R.R. is armored with "Tri-Helical Plasteel 2000 MBS", or Molecular Bonded Shell plating which protects him from almost all forms of conventional firearms and explosive devices. They can only be harmed by heavy artillery and rockets, and even then, the blast usually leaves most of the car's shell intact and only damages internal components. The shell protects every part of the car including the tires. As a result, K.A.R.R. could act as a shield for explosives by driving over bombs and suppressing the blast. The shell also protects against fire and electricity; however, it is vulnerable to some potent acids and at least one formula was made to completely neutralize the shell. Long exposure to seawater can weaken the shell. The shell provides a frame tolerance of 550,000 lb (275 tons) and a front and rear axle suspension load of 200,000 lb (100 tons). The shell is actually a combination of three secret substances referred together as the "Knight Compound". It was developed by Wilton Knight who entrusted parts of the formula to three separate people. Each individual knows only two pieces of the formula, ensuring that any two of them could make more of the Knight Compound in an emergency situation and that no one person would be able to make it. Michael Afton upgraded the MBS to be even more powerfull by 250%, Making K.A.R.R. one of two of the most indestructible Knight Industries vehicles ever. * Pyroclastic Lamination - K.A.R.R. is protected by a thermal-resistant coating that can withstand sustained temperatures of up to 9000 degrees Fahrenheit. * Power System - K.A.R.R. is powered by the Knight Industries turbojet with modified afterburners and a computer controlled 12-speed turbodrive transmission. Specifications 0–60 mph in 0.1 seconds, standing to quarter mile 1.140 seconds. Electromagnetic hyper-vacuum disc brakes: 9 foot braking distance (70–0 mph). * Turbo Boost - K.A.R.R. was equipped with a Turbo Boost capability. The system consisted of a series of rear mounted undercarriage rocket motors, which allowed the car to accelerate to speeds in excess of 500 mph. The rockets could fire both forwards and backwards as needed. The system had two secondary uses: *# It could be used to provide power for pushing or pulling heavy objects when necessary. *# When used in combination with the Trajectory Guidance System and a pair of front-mounted rocket motors, the car could "jump" 167 feet into the air to avoid obstacles. * Voice Synthesizer - K.A.R.R.'s Voice synthesizer allows K.A.R.R. as well as other similar vehicles logic modules to speak and communicate. Other sounds, such as a police raid to fool criminals or a wild animal's growl, could also be simulated. The Voice Synthesizer "speaks" through the Voice Modulator in the interior of the vehicle. K.A.R.R.'s primary spoken language was English, however by accessing his language module, he could speak fluently in Spanish and French. The module could also be adjusted to give K.A.R.R. different accents. * Electronic Jamming System - K.A.R.R. has an Electronic Jamming System which consists of three main components: the Electromagnetic Field Generator, Electronic Field Disrupter and the Microwave Ignition Sensor. The system can take control of electronic machines, allowing such diverse activites as cheating at slot machines, breaking electronic locks, scrambling security cameras, and withdrawing money from ATMs. The system was used most frequently to disable the engine and activate the brakes on a fleeing vehicle. sometimes K.A.R.R. used the system to magnetize and manipulate non-electronic objects such as a mechanical combination lock, and to create "poltergeist" activity, moving random objects to frighten people. * Anamorphic Equalizer - The equalizer device is a fiber-optic array of electronic "eyes". The scanner could see in all visual wavelengths as well as X-Ray and infrared. When K.A.R.R.'s surveillance mode was active, the bar would light up and make an ominous swooping sound as it panned left and right. Occasionally, the bar pulsed in different patterns and swept either rapidly or very slowly. * Etymotic Equalizer - This system allowed K.A.R.R. to hear sounds. An array of audio sensors were threaded throughout his interior and exterior. * Olfactory Sensor - K.A.R.R. could "smell" via an atmospheric sampling device mounted in his front bumper. * Microscanners - Microscanners are tiny audio and visual sensors embedded into the grooves of K.A.R.R.'s body. They allow for visual tracking and display of anything around the car. * Cruise Modes - These are KA.R.R.'s three drive modes: **'Normal' - On "Normal", Michael had control of the car. In an emergency, K.A.R.R. could still take over and activate Auto Cruise mode. In order to prevent this, one has to use the Manual Override. In 2016 the word "Cruise" was dropped and indicated simply by the word "Normal". **'Auto Cruise' - In "Auto", K.A.R.R. could drive himself utilizing an advanced Auto Collision Avoidance system. **'Pursuit' - "Pursuit" is used during high-speed driving and is a combination of manual and computer assisted operation. K.A.R.R. could respond to road conditions faster than Michael's reflexes could; however, Michael was technically in control of the vehicle and K.A.R.R. helped guide certain maneuvers. * Computer Override - K.A.R.R. has a hidden switch and setting dial under the dash that either completely shuts down his AI module or deactivates certain systems should the need arise. * Manual Override - K.A.R.R. has a function which can be activated in order to completely lock the AI from all the vehicle controls. Unlike the Computer Override, Manual Override simply keeps K.A.R.R. from activating Auto Cruise or preventing anyone inside the car from doing something that would probably hurt him. K.A.R.R.'s AI is still able to protest such actions vocally. * Police Lights/Siren - K.A.R.R.'s headlights can flash red and blue as police lights, and he has a siren. * Silent Mode - K.A.R.R. could run silently. The feature dampened his engine noise and allow him to sneak around. * Grappling Hook and Winch - K.A.R.R. has a hidden winch and grappling hook system, one mounted under his front bumper, and another in a compartment behind his tail light plate. Most often the hook is connected by a strong cable, but a metal arm has also been seen. * Parachute - K.A.R.R. is equipped with a parachute. * Oil Jets/Smoke Screen - K.A.R.R. could spray an oil slick and a plume of smoke from under the rear bumper. * Flame Thrower - K.A.R.R. has flame throwers mounted under his bumpers. * Tear Gas Launcher - K.A.R.R. can dispense a cloud of tear gas along with his smoke screen. * Ultramagnesium Charges - K.A.R.R. can launch magnesium flares, which can also be used to divert heat-seeking missiles fired at him. * High Traction Drop Downs - When activated, the HTDD system hydraulically raises K.A.R.R.'s chassis for better traction when driving off-road. * Traction Spikes - When activated K.A.R.R.'s tires would have spikes coming out in order for K.A.R.R. to drive up steep off-road hills. * Telephone Comlink - Michael could contact home base and communicate with anybody in the world using K.A.R.R.'s video display. * Surveillance Mode - Surveillance Mode did several things: ** K.A.R.R. could detect people and vehicles and track their movements and discern proximity. ** K.A.R.R. could gather structural schematics of buildings, vehicles, or other devices and help Michael avoid potential danger when he was snooping. ** K.A.R.R. could also monitor radio transmissions and telephone communications within a location and trace those calls. ** K.A.R.R. could tap into computer systems to monitor, or upload and download information as long as he could break the access codes. * Infrared Tracking Scope - K.A.R.R. could monitor the position of specific vehicles in the area within 100 miles. For instance, if Michael wanted to know the location of every police vehicle within 70 miles, K.A.R.R. could display a schematic on his monitors of all police vehicles relative to his position. * Laser Powerpack - K.A.R.R. can fire a high powered ultra-frequency modulated laser capable of burning through steel plating. Like most of K.A.R.R.'s components, the schematics for the laser device are classified. * Bomb Sniffer - K.A.R.R. is equipped with a bomb sniffer module that can detect explosives within a few 20 yards of the vehicle. * Bio Matrix Scanner - K.A.R.R. has a medical scanner that includes an electrocardiograph (ECG). The medical scanner can monitor the vital signs of individuals and display them on his monitors. It could indicate such conditions as if they were injured, poisoned, undergoing stress or other emotional behavior. K.A.R.R. could even monitor Michael's physical activity through sensors inside the driver seat. * Deflatable Tires - K.A.R.R. could deflate and reinflate his tires. * Fuel Processor - K.A.R.R. was powered by a turbine engine primarily fueled by hydrogen gas. However, his complex fuel processor allows him to run on any combustible liquid, even regular gasoline. K.A.R.R.'s actual fuel requirements and efficiency ratings were classified, however K.A.R.R. mentioned his fuel economy was at least 200 miles per gallon. * Self-Tinting Windows - K.A.R.R.'s windows could darken to opacity for various situations. * Voice Stress Analyzer - K.A.R.R. can process spoken voices and determine if someone may be lying. * Auto Doors, Sunroof, and Trunklid - K.A.R.R. could automatically open and close his doors and T-tops. He could also lock his doors to prevent unauthorized entry into his driver compartment. He could also open his hood automatically. * Rotating License Plate - K.A.R.R. can rotate his KARR license plate to reveal a fictitious one reading "PROTOTYPE". Michael uses this to evade police when an APB was placed on him. * Seat Ejection System - K.A.R.R. had two front ejection seats, mostly used when Michael needed a boost to fire escapes or building roof tops. * Passive Laser Restraint System - The restraint system helped protect Michael and any passengers from the shock of sudden impacts and hard stopping, especially after Super-Pursuit Mode. * Video Display Monitor - K.A.R.R. had one 1080p HD LED video display monitor on his dash for various readouts. They are controlled by two systems, the Graphic Translator (which sketches likenesses from verbal input) and the Anamorphic Equalizer (which gathered visual information from K.A.R.R.'s front scan bar) and microscanners. * Computer Print Out - K.A.R.R. could print hard copies of data on a dashboard-mounted printer. * Ultraphonic Chemical Analyzer - K.A.R.R. has a retractable tray with anelectron scanner that could analyze the chemical properties of various materials. It could even scan fingerprints and read ballistic information off bullets and compare these with a police database. Aside from the scanning tray, the system could also analyze chemical information gathered from K.A.R.R.'s exterior sensors. * Fire Extinguisher - K.A.R.R. could put out fires from a CO2 sprayer in his bumpers. * Interior Oxygenator - K.A.R.R. could release oxygen into his driver compartment and provide air to passengers if he was ever submerged in water or buried in earth. This is also used to overcome the effects of certain drugs. * Two-Wheel Ski Drive - The Ski Mode setting allowed K.A.R.R. to "ski" (driving up on two wheels). * Third Stage Aquatic Synthesizer - With this system, K.A.R.R. can hydroplane, effectively "driving" on water, using his wheels and turbo system for propulsion. * Sub Zero - K.A.R.R. could release cryogenic gases and "flash freeze" the driver compartment. * Sleep Gas - K.A.R.R. could spray a gas into the driver compartment that could render an unwanted occupant unconscious. * Vacuum - K.A.R.R. could expend all breathable air from the driver compartment, K.A.R.R. used this to rid the compartment of smoke after bombs were detonated in his trunk. * Trajectory Guidance System - Allowed K.A.R.R. to calculate the perfect trajectory so that the car could Turbo Boost out in a stationary position or if it was trapped under something. * Super-Pursuit Mode - Was the result of a redesign of the car to integrate new concepts consisting of improved rocket boosters, retractable spoilers for aerodynamic stability, and movable air inlets for increased cooling. Super-Pursuit Mode provided a 900% boost in speed beyond the car's original top speed of 700 MPH. * Emergency Braking System - The EBS slowed K.A.R.R. down from Super-Pursuit speeds. It consisted of a forward breaking booster and air panels that popped out to create air friction. * Convertible Roof - By pressing the "C" button on K.A.R.R.'s dash, Michael could bring the top down and K.A.R.R. became a convertible. * Windshield Projection -''' Basically, the entire front windshield is configured to display extra information and aswell as display the video communication link with other people. * 'Hood Surface Screen -' Similar to projection windshield. Allows K.A.R.R. to display data on exterior hood for outside briefings or with other parties. * 'Offensive Missiles -' 2 tube launched missiles that are retracted from the front bumper. Other equipment * '''Comlink - K.A.R.R. is in constant contact with Michael via a two-way communication wristwatch (a modified 2010s Apple touch screen watch ) Michael wore. The watch also had a micro camera and scanner that K.A.R.R. could access to gather information. * Homing Device - In dire emergency, Michael can activate a secret homing beacon hidden inside Micheal´s head. The beacon sends a priority signal that can remotely activate K.A.R.R. and override his programming so that he rushes to Michael's aid. Appearance Originally, K.A.R.R. appeared identical to K.I.T.T., with a red light scan bar, and the only physical difference was a yellow LED voice modulator on his dash When K.A.R.R. returned in 1984 K.A.R.R.'s scan bar was now a yellow hue. K.A.R.R. later gets a two-tone paint job incorporating a silver lower body into his familiar all-black finish. K.A.R.R.'s scanner made a droning noise in 82, but in 84 it sounds similar to K.I.T.T.'s with a slight reverb audio effect added to it. The sound of K.A.R.R.'s engine, originally rough and "fierce", later sounds similar to K.I.T.T.'s, again affected by a reverb. In 82 K.A.R.R. had no license plate. In K.A.R.R.'s later appearance, he had a California license plate that read "K.A.R.R.." K.A.R.R.'s personality was different since 84 His child-like perceptions are diminished into a more devious personality, completely cold, and bent on revenge. His self-preservation directive was no longer in play when K.A.R.R. is close to exploding after receiving severe damage: he willingly turbo-boosts into a mid-air collision with K.I.T.T. hoping that his own destruction would also spell his counterpart's. Even K.A.R.R.'s modus operandi was different. Serviceful enough in 82, he now aims to actually make use of other persons, anyone, to serve his own needs. One explanation of this change could be as a result of the damage he received after falling over the cliff back in 82, which disrupted his programming; Indeed, K.I.T.T. himself is seen to malfunction and suffer change of personality as a result of damage in several other occasions. Image:Tdr16.jpg|K.A.R.R. in his original all black form with his original red scanner Image:PDVD 102.jpg|K.A.R.R. on his first run after being dig out of the sand Image:KARR 07.jpg|K.A.R.R. with his newer two tone sliver and black paint and amber scanner Image:KARRRemains2.jpg|K.A.R.R.'s remains Image:Knight-1.jpg|K.A.R.R.'s A.I. installed into the body of the new Knight Prototype Image:KARRDashboard.jpg|The Dashboard from 1982 to 2016 Image:Tdr5.jpg|K.A.R.R.´s voicebox Category:Knight Industries Vehicles